Girls und Panzer : A Tankers Revolution
by Richie23
Summary: When push came to shove, the Sports these girls knew and love will have to change to follow the worlds standard, sadly... that requires some drastic changes. follow these groups of men and women, as they will set the sparks for a booming age in Japanese sensha-do world
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer and its character belongs to Actas, the only thing i own is the OC's so pls don't sue me, im broke af...**

* * *

**Prologue – Lucy**

* * *

_**Northern Territory, **__**Australia**_

_**15:45:32**_

_**14th July 2004**_

...

Heavy rain poured over the land, followed by the sudden flashes and thundering roar of a monsoon storm. Down on earth, a lone machine patrolled her territory, the large gun and boxy hull of a Tiger 1 was ever rarely mistaken even from a mile. As she went over a hill, she stopped. What lies upon her is a graveyard, a graveyard of her own kin

Mixtures of Allied tanks such as Sherman and Churchill's overlapped with Axis tanks like Panthers, Panzer IV's, Type 3's and even a Tiger II. All sprouts a white flag, their cannon's hung low and the suffocating eerie vibe fill the air, but the German big cat continues her slow march, for her, there was a more pressing matter.

She is on a hunt, one last kill to book herself a name in history. Even though the black sky and heavy rain made any sort of vision blocked, there was an uneasy feeling from the Tiger's commander, who peered over the small opening in the turret's cupola. Somewhere, somehow… she was being watched.

She's not wrong.

Behind the dead Churchill, a muzzle brake sticks out, poised for the kill. A 76mm High Velocity Cannon belonging to a M4A3E8 'Easy Eight' Sherman Tank, aimed at the Tiger's turret. Ready to send in their own message of death.

Inside, the agitated men waited silently for the Commander's decision. However, his right hand waved off a clutched fist, a universal sign for 'hold your fire'.

"Now?" Asks David Baker. Their gunner. His foot tapped on the floor, his eye stares down the periscope and his fingers were itching to pull a trigger.

"Hold it Dave, hold…" he muttered. Never once broke the clenched fist posture, something that displeases the agitated gunner

"Goddammit Steven, make a move!" David growled

"Halt…"

"Steve! She's getting closer!"

"Halt…"

"Steve!"

Tank Commander Steven "Mac" Mackenzie never replied to Baker's plead. The Tiger has stopped, swinging her Massive 88mm cannon side to side. Mac takes a large gulp, knowing that the tiger was ready to catch their smaller more vulnerable tank. And yet he halt any movement, steady like a rock, he knew the rain makes a poor sight, and he knew the dark sky would concealed their tanks drab green paintjob, he was waiting for something...

Until a flash glittered the sky.

A Lightning.

"Fire!" Steven screamed.

David, more than happily obliged, hit hard on the firing pedal. The shot rang out the same time as the blood-curdling Thunder, masking the shot. The Tigers side lit up in sparks as the Round wheezed through the air, ramming the High velocity lead ball with the Tiger's turret armor.

"Hit!" David said. "She's good as dead"

However, that shot didn't kill her. Instead, she flings her gun towards them once rain killed all the smoke.

"… Or not"

"Move! Move!" Steven ordered.

The Sherman's engine roared, and moved out of their little hiding spot just as the Tiger's round grazed the Churchill's top and bounced upward. They tried circling around the Tiger, but her cannon already set their gaze upon their Tank.

"Stop!"

The Tiger took a shot, just as the Sherman's stopped, her bullet dug in only inches in front of the Sherman's upper glacis plate, denying her a kill.

"Holy Shit that was Close!" Steven said, quickly regaining composure upon the realization "Quick, before she's loaded!"

"Ugh, coming" their driver replied

The Sherman retried again, circling the German big cat, but to no avail. The mud and sand had turned the battlefield to a pit of quicksand, with both tanks now struggling to move. As the Tigers starts backing away, her cannon rotates, facing their Sherman. At any moment, her muzzle can spit out a lump of hot lead right into their armor…

"Loaded!"

"Onward!"

The Sherman took the shot, and missed by a margin. Hitting the ground, the round made mud splattered upwards like water fountain

"Fuck, we missed!" Steven hissed "David!"

"You know how hard it is to aim while moving!?" David complained

"Cut it you two" the driver, scolds the two men

Just then, the Tank rocked, the Tiger's 88cm had slam hard against the back of their turret.

"Argh... Guhh... Fuck!" Steven cursed, the high velocity round's wheezing through their metal box created an ear-deafening sound for the commander. "Dolly, Move!"

While the American medium drags herself through mud, the Tiger stopped… she moved forward, her gun still trained upon their opponent, the driver took this opportunity and circled around the German heavies as hard as she could, kicking up softening mud and water all over the ground.

"Gun Loaded"

"Dave! Don't shoot" Steven ordered, still with a hand covering the damaged ear "Wait for my command"

"Steven, I'm not risking getting shot first!"

"Just listen to me, Goddammit!"

It take a few seconds for David to sink the thought "Alright… you're the Boss"

"Dolly, don't stop!"

"Roger!" the driver nodded in approval.

The Sherman's sides now faced the Tiger's back, both Turret faced each other's in a deadlock. The German big cat keep distancing herself from the Sherman, and the American kept her crosshair upon that German's Achilles heel.

Either panic or nervous, the Tiger quickly dispatched their round, but it missed by a hair and kicks up the mud right in front of the American medium…

"She missed… Now's our chance!" Steven ordered

"Fire!"

David slams the pedal, rounds wheezing the air and right into the Tiger's engine, kicking up smoke and fire into the dark sky.

The smoke cleared, the crew grew more nervous. A white silhouette showed itself, the crew grew more and more relaxed when the white apparition took a shape of a box. A flag hung proudly on the Tiger's roof, sealing her defeat.

_ALL JAPANESE TEAM TANKS HAS BEEN DESTROYED! THE AMERICAN WON THIS YEARS WORLD TOURNAMENT!_

"…We won"

"W-What?"

The realization left the crew silent, their heart still races and their mind went numb by the amount of information channeled through their brain. Then it was all broken, when a chuckle emits from the lot.

It was Steven, holding his bloodied ear in one palm, his lips curled into a grin, and out of his mouth, an eerie yet satisfying chuckle. David soon joined, the gunner pressed his back against the confining wall, his laugh is more cheerful, more… expressive to say the least.

"W-We won!" the former mumbled, almost whispering

"You fucking did it, you beautiful bastard! you did it" David whispered again, but was caught up by Steven even with a bloody ear

"Heheh, easy there buddy, she doesn't like it when you swear"

Soon, laughter breaks, everyone inside had their faces contorted to a relieved and joyous smile, hollers and various tone of 'Yes!' echoed inside the iron coffin.

While everyone else's celebrates, Steven pressed his fore head upon his tank, and whispered "…Thanks, Lucy"

"Thanks Lucy" David followed soon after, his hand rubbed around the Sherman's cold gun breech.

"Thanks a lot, old girl" their loader said

"Good job, Lucy" the Radio operator chirped in

"You did good, lassie" Dolly followed shortly

Laughter breaks again, as they cheered their commander's name, the tank itself lumbered slowly through the mud, her dark green paintjob stained with wounds, scratches and mud, but still stand strong and elegant, as her name, 'Lucy' suggest.

That name was printed on the Tank's barrel in red, a large eye and a devilish grin is painted upon both side of its turret. Lucy was a silent eyewitness to a chain reaction that sets the world of Tankery to a blaze. The event of 2004 World championship took the sports world by a storm, as Steven's team were the first Co-ed national team ever assembled, let alone won the championship

For years, through propaganda and old beliefs, Tankery had been an exclusively a feminine sport. The victory of 2004 would leave many to refuse, but many more to embrace this change with open arms, and for years to come, Tankery would be even more competitive, even more challenging. A golden age, some might say

All thanks to a magnificent team, in a magnificent tank.

...

* * *

_**Hello and Welcome, to this little project of mine...**_

_**I had this idea sitting in my mind for a while now, and i just able to put it in words, this is my third story and every feedback, help, views, likes, and fave's will really help me. E**__**xpect the first chapter to be out in (... Hopefully) a few days, and for one i would really like help from anyone with an understanding of Japanese culture so PM me if you're interested.**_

_**And yeah, tanks (pun intended) to anyone even bother to read this thing, i appreciate any reviews, likes and follows this one gets cause if this is a success, than i would more than likely to expand on this little canon universe of mine**_

_**That's it from me, have a good day and as always...**_

_**Panzer Vor!**_


	2. Brave New World

_***Crawling out of the hole, panting* ...AAAANNNNNDDDDD DONE!**_

_**Chapter Out! Wooohooooo!**_

_**See, i told you guys it would take only a couple of da- *looks at date***_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**ah, shit...**_

**Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer and its character belongs to Actas, the only thing i own is the OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Brave New World**

* * *

_**...**_

_**Onboard the Zuikaku "School Carrier" – 50 miles off Japan's Coast**_

_**15:43:21**_

_**25**__**th**__** of May 2018 – 14 years later**_

On top of the Panzer IV Ausf. H, Miho's face gleamed with happiness and relief, just yesterday had they gone about their heaviest fights yet, a 30 by 30 annihilation match against Japan's college fiercest team, only winning the fight with the margin of one tank.

She ride along on a victory parade with her friends, Hana and Yukari waved their hands among the crowds, Saori was bombarded by a surge of joy from her fans cheering her on (and by fans I mean a bunch of old men but she ain't complaining…), and Mako? Well she's making sure she's stayed awake enough so they don't crash on the civilians.

Behind her was Turtle team in their Jagdpanzer 38(t), Duck team in a Type 89b I-Go Ko, Rabbit team in the M3 Lee, Hippo team in a Sturmgeschütz III Assault Gun, Mallard team in a Char B1 bis, Leopon team inside their VK 45.01 (P), and lastly the Anteater team in a Type 3 Chi-Nu.

These 8 tanks had finished their route and headed towards their garage in the school yard, only serving the last batch of people.

"_Miho-chan_" the student council's president Anzu called from inside the Jagdpanzer 38(t).

"Ah, yes?"

"_After this can you drop off to our office, I got some things I want to talk about_"

"Uhmm… sure?" Miho answered reluctantly. Anzu immediately turn off her radio, leaving the short haired girl pondering.

All the weird, daring and at times considered crazy ideas Miho can think was thanks to Anzu's and the rest of Student council's pressure, but then again… if they haven't force her than she can say goodbye to this school, her friends, and her love of Tanks, all would have been gone forever.

She snapped back from her though when she realizes that her teammates (minus Mako) glanced over at her.

"_Miporin_, what's wrong?" Saori asked

"Something wrong, _Nishizumi-dono?_" Yukari added

The flustered Miho quickly replied "No, no… there's nothing"

"If there's anything bothering you, Miho… don't be afraid to call us out" Hana assured her.

Miho replied with a smile "Hana-san there's nothing. It's just the student council want to call me out after we arrived"

"We're here…" Mako suddenly chirped in, her low blood pressure causes her voice to be a somewhat monotone and tired. Miho looked up, the school's garage now in front of her view.

Just a few days ago, this gate would have been lined with yellow police line. Now, it's all gone, just an open gaping gate with a school beneath them, totally untouched since the time they left. The sight leaves everyone in their tank to open their hatches, smiles and even tears running down their faces as one by one the tanks entered the garage and their crews reintroduced on a familiar sight.

One by one, the girls disassembled to let the Automobile club take over their Tank's maintenance, and Miho parted with her teammates, Hana and Yukari went to their dorm, while Saori taking care of Mako, who now snoring on her ginger haired friend's back.

…

* * *

...

Once inside the office, Miho was greeted by a familiar sight, Yuzu on a computer, Anzu in the chair munching on her snack, in this case a dried potato chip and Momo standing right beside the council president.

"Miho-chan, welcome" Anzu greeted with a cheerful tone

"Kawashima-senpai, what's with that-…?" Miho asked once she noticed Momo had a drowsy red eye.

"Oh that…" Yuzu jumped in, putting her hand in her lips to hold a soft giggle "Momo-chan's been crying non-stop since we came back-…"

"Don't call me Momo-chan!" Momo scolds her friend… but calmed down soon enough to fix her monocle "Anyways, Nishizumi!"

"H-hai!" Miho instinctively answered

"Go ahead and take a seat, I have some things i want to talk about with you…" Anzu chirped in before Momo could pull a single word.

Miho obliged, and do what she told. Once she relaxed a paper slid itself towards her…

"Eh?" Miho wondered "What's this?"

It's a letter, from the JSF.

"A Letter?" Miho asked again

"Not just any letter" Anzu chirped in "I've been doing some agreement behind the curtain"

Miho gulped, an Agreement? With Anzu dealing it for Ooarai? Let's just say the last one results in a heavily humiliating act upon the publics of Ooarai and St. Gloriana, and only God knows how many more with the videos reaching millions of views on the internet.

She shudders upon the memories of that time, and it doesn't give her more comfort knowing that the little redhead is really good at hiding things till the last moments.

"I'm… concerned"

"Relax, _Miho-chan_, it's not a bet" Anzu said, comforting the girl "I've been doing this agreement for the next tournament"

"Eh? Tournament?"

"Yeah, MEXT been reviving some other tournament for preparation for the World championship here in japan" Momo explained "That includes reviving the Winter track cup"

"And its not going to be easy" Anzu added, her voice now become more somber, more serious in tone "the numbers had been increased to 15 in the first round to 30 in the finals, the contestant from 16 to 32 schools and the date limit to 1st of January 1960"

She slids in a package of papers, most of them are new copies of rules, posters, information and regulations of win lose condition… Miho took her time to read these rules, most of these are run of a mill standard rules of for Sensha-do, but several point caught her interests

…

* * *

_**1-02 Competition Format**_

_There are two formats for matches: Elimination battles and Flag battles. These matches are designated by the League._

_In Elimination battles, the objective is to render inoperable all of the opposing team's vehicles._

_In Flag battles, the objective is to render inoperable the opposing team's Flag Vehicle (to be designated beforehand)._

_Tournament is a knock-out format. Round one matches are determined by random draw._

_**2-02 Limit on the number of participating vehicles**_

_Each team may not field more vehicles than the number designated by the League._

_However, it is possible to field fewer vehicles than the designated number._

_**2-03 Match location**_

_The boundaries of the battlefield will be determined by the League._

_Access to the battlefield will be restricted 72 hours prior to the match. Each participant shall get maps and details of the area. There are also designated no fire zones especially in large populated areas like schools Malls etc._

_Should there be objections to the battlefield of choice, they should be forwarded to the League within the first 24 hours of announcement, upon which deliberation will be made._

_**3-01 Participating vehicles' specifications**_

_The only vehicles allowed to participate are the following:_

_**Vehicles whose design was completed before January 1**__**st**__**, 1960**_

_**Vehicles whose completed their blueprint stage before the aforementioned time**_

_Vehicles which meet these requirements must be confirmed to be constructed using materials that were available at that time._

_However, in the event that there is difficulty supplying the appropriate parts, the League may determine the allowable extent of reproductions and modifications._

_Changes to the type or number of participating vehicles on a team directly prior to the match are open to objection by opposition members._

_Open-topped vehicles, including gun carriages, self-propelled anti-tank guns and indirect fire artillery may be considered tanks, but require approval on a case-by-case basis._

_**Wheeled Vehicles, examples like Armored car, might be considered tanks, but required approval on a case-to-case basis.**_

_**3-02 Supplementary equipment**_

_All tanks must be fitted with League-sanctioned referee equipment._

_As an additional safety measure, the crew compartments are required to be fitted with League-approved armored mantlets._

_**All Tanks are to be fitted with the 2**__**nd**__** Generation of security carbon coating**_

_**3-03 Permitted armament**_

_**All rounds are to be League-sanctioned 2**__**nd**__** Generation Tank round for safety measures.**_

_Production of custom warheads or charges is not allowed._

_**4-02 Conditions for victory**_

_**Elimination battles**_

_The team that renders all the opposing team's vehicles inoperable is the winner._

_**Flag battles**_

_The team that renders the opposing team's Flag Vehicle inoperable is the winner, whether or not non-flag enemy tanks are still operational._

_**4-04 Conditions for defeat**_

_The referee equipment has determined a tank to be inoperable_

_All crew members have abandoned their tank_

_The Judges determine that a match can no longer proceed (in the event that the referee equipment declares a tank is still operable, the Judges may determine that the damage received is enough to render the tank inoperable)_

_The Judges determine that a rule violation has taken place_

_The leading representative of a team or designated member may voluntarily surrender._

_**4-06 On disabled vehicle**_

_A tank may no longer participate in the battle after it has been declared "inoperable"._

_The participants will wait for the orders of the Judges, and comply with them as quickly as possible. Usually removing the knocked out tank from the battlefeild via what ever transport vehicle is available._

_**5 On prohibited actions**_

_Using parts or equipment not sanctioned by the League_

_Voluntarily leaving the competition area_

_Firing directly on humans_

_Firing whilst within a ceasefire-zone_

_Attacking a vehicle that has been declared "inoperable"_

_Disrespect towards the judges or other participants_

_Actions that are judged to be "throwing the match"_

_Engaging in any of the above acts will result in disqualification._

_**6 Compensation**_

_The Japanese Sensha-do League will provide compensation for all incidents involving structures and for the restoration of the landscape within the boundaries of the competition field. Though the federation does declare to remove belongs from area if possible to avoid damage of prized posessions._

* * *

...

This put a considerable thought on Miho, the team was already barely winning with 8 tanks, not to mention they have half the tanks to even compete in the first round… they were also severely outgunned, their strongest Tank by far is Leopon's VK 45.01 and the fact that most early cold war tank were built to counter even Kuromorimine's Tigers and Pravda's IS family tanks.

"…The new rule also means were not only facing early cold war Tanks, but also tanks that never went out of Experimental and blueprint state."

Another wave of anxiety hits the girl, thoughts after thoughts bear in on Miho's mind. She feared that the threat of closing the school could resurfaced anytime soon. But luckily, the gloomy vibe of the environment was broken when Anzu returned to her cheerful tone "On the bright side… _Miho-chan_, how good are you with boys?"

"Eeh!?" she squealed, flustered as ever. "What!?"

"The rest of the world had their Sensha-do team turned to co-ed long ago, except Japan. Apparently JSF had been planning this very move for 2 years straight, but there were…" Momo said, keeping her rigid stature "… some, opposition"

"And by 'opposition' we totally meant your mom" Anzu interrupted

"_Kaichou_, please don't…" Momo whispered, but sighed as Anzu kept on munching her potato snack with a glee "Anyways, schools now can partnered up with a foreign school for the tournament"

"Eh, Foreign school?" Miho asked

"Yes, most top tier school like Saunders and St. Gloriana had it easy when it comes to this, as they were branch schools with their parent school or affiliated school abroad will happily sends in men and equipment to their places, but for us local schools we had to go an extra mile" Momo answered "So before our match _Kaichou_ had been busy contacting several peoples… _kaichou_, I'll let you take the lead"

"Right" Anzu said, opening her second bag of chip "I've talked my way with an American school since we've decided to revive our Sensha-do team"

"Since back in April?"

"Yes. MEXT and JSF gave a green light with this concept since January this year, but couldn't get it in full gear until the end of nationals. so, I've been in contact with this foreign school and we've come to term with 15 units of Tank, 9 of those tanks will be fully crewed"

"15!? That would have narrowed our margin to 23 Tanks!?" she gasped.

"Yes, _Kaichou_ had been busy looking for schools that would partnered up with Ooarai. Most are intimidated by our play style but this one accepted the offer" Momo took over "They won't be in japan till august though, this give us plenty of time to prepare our students and logistics for them."

"Erm… _Anzu-san_, can I see the letter?" Miho asked curiously

"Ah, sure… they send it over e-mail" the short red-haired girl nodded, turning her monitor towards Miho "It's in English, by the way"

Miho's now looking at a short letter over the e-mail, now… she understands English, but her range was still, limited to say the least :

* * *

"_Dear Mrs. Kadotani,_

_I understand at what you girls had been through, and what limitation this school needed, and so… I have talked myself with the higher up of our own school, and had agreed on transfer of 15 (fifteen) Armored unit and 2 (two) Armored recovery unit, our team would also send in spare parts for our and your vehicles too._

_This transfer however, will be met with several barriers. To close some of this problems we would not be on Japan's shore any closer till at least the start of new semester, by August 31__st__ of this year. 3 months from now.i would also like to meet you in person for some paper work by the time we arrived here in Japan._

_As a sign of welcome, our school will provide the a tour for your Sensha-do team around our very own Museum and Tank shed. We hope our aid will be more than enough for your school. And help carve a path for this new chapter of Sensha-do itself, we ourselves are 'excited' to have your school as our partner for this event._

_Best regards_

_S.M, Tankery team instructor, ATLAS Academy_"

* * *

Miho's eye went widened, not only does a school willing to provide them with parts and equipment, but also welcomes them to their school carrier

"_I'm just hoping Yukari and Saori can keep their composure there_" she thought "_Anzu-san_, thank you for all of this" she looked back towards Anzu, busily munching her snack

"I did this for all of us, so Ooarai will not close again" she sheepishly answered. "Anyway, what's your opinion on this?"

"I… I don't know" Miho stammered "I mean… our competition can have better tanks, i wouldn't be surprised if either Pravda or Saunders will be much more of a threat this time around, but good news is we are also getting stronger.

As for the boys, they've proven themselves on the other nations but I honestly don't know how they will react to our school, I mean… this school IS supposed to be an All Girls high school. There will be some problems but I'm sure we'll work it out"

"Well, we couldn't done it without you, _Miho-chan_." Anzu said "For now we'll let you go, I want you to talk with your own team first before we'll announce this to all of Ooarai's team"

"H-Hai!" she squealed before proceeding to stand up and leave the student council room.

Yet before she could reach the handle, Anzu called her "_Miho-chan!_"

The short haired girl turned her head towards her School council president "T-thanks again. For everything"

Miho replied with a smile before leaving the three alone

Silence finally broke out when Yuzu sighed "well, I'll send the reply". She returned to the computer, clanking noises filled the office as the girl starts typing.

"Are we sure they can handle this, _Kaichou_?" Momo asked, looking at Anzu who just had opened her Third package

"Have faith in her Kawashima, just like last time"

…

_**Vancouver Island, British Columbia**_

_**Somewhere inland**_

_**10:13:25**_

A breathtaking scenery, Canadian mountains and a lush open grassland, perfect for a vacation spot, tress of different sorts soar high, chants of birds, wildlife and…

***Boom!***

… Cannon fire?

"_T26E4 knocked down!_" Shouted the announcer

Shells bounces off the mantlet of a T54E2 as the medium tank retreated to the back of the protective sloped hill, Even though the tank had killed the Super Pershing, the onslaught continued as shells after shells kicked up dirt and dust high into the air.

Behind him, a hotpot of Armors, comprised of a Churchill Mk. VIII, a couple of M41 Walker Bulldog, a Panzer 58 and an 'Easy Eight' Sherman acting as this match's 'Flag Tank', all coup up after being pinned down and surrounded by enemy forces.

Inside the American Experimental Medium, commander Logan Baker tried to keep himself calm, yet if failed as another shell ricochet off their roof once again.

"Goddammit, how many of them are they!?" asks Ethan Schofield, the T54's gunner.

"15 plus at a very least. T28, T30, 2 M103 and a whole fucktons of Pershing and Patton's…" Logan answered, almost giving a small growl. Just as then, the radio lit up, a voice of heavy German accent came sprawling out "_Alpha-actual this is Bravo-1 coming in, over_"

Logan picks up the transmission "About damn time, Nazi. What took you so long!?"

"_Well, this thing's ain't exactly a Lamborghini, is it?_" he chuckled"_Oh and be advised, Ruski's taking a scenic route and try to cut off their escape with half of my men, our firepower's are gonna be heavily dispersed_"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry ok, those Heavies been hammering shit down my boys for the last 10 minutes…"

"_Jawohl, Kommandant (Yes, Commander)_" and with that, the Radio went silent.

...

* * *

_**Once Again i am TERRIBLY Sorry for this thing, i've been on a loop of constant writers block cause college and shits.**_

_**this chapter might feel rushed sometimes, sooo... another apology for that**_

_**welp, there's good news btw, i already write chapter 2 and on a final stages of editing so i promise that i will give out chapter two as soon as tomorrow... if im not going to get dragged down that hellhole again**_

_**that's all im gonna say... oh and reviews, follows and favorites are really appreciated, thanks for everyone who put this story on their favorites and follows i hope you will enjoys whats next to come...**_

_**untill then...**_

_**Panzer Vor!**_


	3. Star Spangled Banner

_**I Took a Promise and i won't Break it again... this is my Proof...**_

**Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer and its character belongs to Actas, the only thing i own is the OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Star Spangled Banner**

* * *

**_Somewhere in Vancouver Island - British Columbia_**

**_Friendly match: Atlas International Academy vs Saunders Armored Training School_**

**_10:20:17_**

...

**Bravo Team - West Flank**

"Logan ain't lying when he says he's in deep shit"

Tank commander Thomas "Tom" Knispel mumbled as he put down the binocular, his Platinum blonde hair waved with the warm summer breeze, and crystal blue eyes pinned towards the distressed column of Tanks far away. He pulled out the radio again and pin it onto his lip "Ruski, how's the encirclement working?"

"_Start the party without us, ETA 5 minutes_"

"Got it" he flickered the Radio, ending his call "Let's get this show on the Road!"

"Yes, sir" a collective holler responded to his command. Tom retracted back to his tank, putting on a peaked cap similar to those worn by Heer officers back in WW2.

"Driver,_ Los Gehts!_ (Lets Go!)" he called.

The driver merely gave a nod. The roar of the engine awakens a legendary beast, the wheels guiding the chain tracks to propel forward a German Panzerkampfwagen VII "Löwe". A 90 ton beast, it moves at a blistering low speed, allowing the gun to focus on the enemy.

"Hartmann, M103, 700 meters"

"_Jawohl_ (Yes)" a female voice answered. Ella Hartmann's eyes guided the crosshair onto her eventual target, one of two M103 Heavy tank idling behind the main line.

"_Feuer! _(Fire!)"

The Löwe fired, a 105mm high velocity round crashes itself onto the American heavy's turret side, instantly rendering it useless and forcing a white flag to popped from his turret.

"_Wir haben sie!_ (We got 'em!)" Hartmann shouted.

Tom wastes no time and switches his radio to an open channel "This is Bravo-1 to all units, Open fire, pin those enemy armors!"

2, 3 shots rang afterwards, all headed towards the line of Pershing's and Patton's, all of them missed, Hitting the ground just inches in front of them. The tanks turned towards their attacker, seeing as the bushes and the light foresty fields in front of them are lines of various tanks consisted of 3 Panthers, 2 T-34-85, and heavier tank destroyers like a SU-100Y and a Brummbär, provide support from the rear. The Löwe keeps it's distance, idling further than the rest of the attacking force, unseen by the enemy.

Of course they wouldn't let this slide unanswered with the American's opening fire shortly after. Salvo after salvo of shell's flown forwards towards the advancing line, yet none of them hit the charging tanks. The last M103 opened fire straight towards the Brummbär. The heavy German bunker buster, too slow to react receive a shell on its superstructure, disabling it instantly.

…

Logan's Alpha team started opening fire as well, the 105mm gun from the T54E2 flies straight to another Pershing's front, killing the late WW2 American tank with ease. Even so, the majority of enemy tanks are deadlocked into his team…

Then out of nowhere, the Churchill Mark VIII comes out and charge straight towards the enemy's flag Tank, a T30E1. What the Churchill commander doesn't realize is that the T28 had its gun trained upon the British heavies. It fired its potent 95mm howitzer, yet the shells merely bounces off the T30's wide gun mantlet. Both the T28 and T30 fired back just a moment later, forcing the Churchill to raise its White flags.

It wasn't all in vain, as the Churchill's distraction gave time for the Sherman flag tank to escape the heavy front line. Exchanging fire with several Pershing along with the 2 Bulldogs acting as a shield, even though they themselves lacked sufficient Armor.

…

* * *

...

**Charlie Team - North Flank**

Trouble just starting to stacked up against the American, with both Baker and Knispel's squad pinning them down. And now, in the north, another line was formed. An IS-6 lead a strike team along with a Jagdtiger, 3 AMX 13-90 and 1 IS-3M. The American scattered frantically, they know they're trapped. The only way to get out is by going through the dense Canadian Forest, which in itself was a nightmare for tanks

"_Always late on the Party, no?_" inside the IS-6, the Radio lit up, Knispel's heavy German accent blared through the tanks interior.

"Bah, that's because your 'Superior German machine' got stuck on a mud!" the commander, Lev Petrenko, complained

"_Woah, easy there! Don't go hard on my precious little Jagdtiger…_"

"Oh please, you said shit like that when every time your 'precious little' Maus breaks in the middle of the fucking practice …" Lev rolled his eyes.

"… _Fair enough_"

"_Will you two idiots stop fighting for a moment!?_" Logan's voice joins in, scolding the two "_That T30 was still alive!_"

"_Take it easy, Amerikaner (American)… unless that M103 and T28 was dead we can't even get close to their Flag tank_"

"_Then Kill it will you!?_"

"We're pretty stretched out Logan, we'll see what we can do. Charlie-1 out!"

"_Beats me… Bravo-1 out!_" Tom pulled himself out of the conversation

"Alright, let's get to work…" Lev took a deep breath, before reaching towards his radio "Everyone this is Charlie-1, Listen up, I want the Jagdtiger unit to hang back, rain hell and scatter them out. AMX and IS, follow me, we'll get close and personal!"

"_Roger that_" The Jagdtiger commander replied.

"_Let's do this!_" the AMX-13 commander excitedly called

The German Heavy tank destroyer backs away and start pumping in shells after shells as fast as its two loaders could handle, letting the faster and more agile AMX-13's formed a wide wedge formations along with the IS heavy tanks.

…

* * *

...

**Bravo Team**

By now, the Bravo team lead by Knispel had thoroughly scattered the tight defensive line, taking out a victim of 2 Pershings and a M48 Patton, albeit at a cost of losing a Panther and a T-34-85, the Heavy German tank had come to the thick of action, his team blending well with whatever is left of Logan's Alpha team and Lev's Charlie team coming from the north.

Panicked, the T30 had ordered the rest of its team to escape through the forest with the slow and heavy T28 acted as a cover for the retreating mass of heavy and medium tanks. The massive Tank destroyer managed to kill the IS-3M and one of the M41 Walker Bulldog, but quickly killed too when the T54E2 managed to put a round in its side.

The Löwe struts towards the American medium, both commanders popping out of their cupola.

"Well… should we?" Thomas asked

"Guess that's the only logical step isn't it?" Logan replied with the smirk and retracted back to his tank. Once inside he pulled his radio and signaled to the other tanks "_Follow me! Let's go_"

"Right…" Thomas looked towards the forest, while Logan and pushed towards the heavy forest. Followed by the Sherman's, Panther's and the rest of the entourage.

Tom let out a heavy sigh, he quickly retracted inside his panzer, and pushed inside with the last wave. The forest itself was a tight squeeze, heavy and slow tanks such as the Jagdtiger, SU-100Y, Löwe and IS-6 started to fall behind as they need to navigate the wide bodies across a tight channel of trees and uneven terrain.

"How many of them left?" Tom reached for his radio

"_14_" Logan Replied

"How many of us left?"

"… _13_"

"_Fick_ (Fuck)_…_" Tom curses internally "Guess we have to do with what we ha-"

A shell passes through the tanks and hit the tree, sending in shrapnel of tree barks onto the tanks below. "_Scheiße _(Shit) Tom, get in!" Ella shouted, forcing the commander to retract inside, or risk getting serious injuries.

"_Where the fuck are they!?_" Lev's frantic voice echoed inside the German heavy.

"It came from there, 3 o'clock!" Tom replied, scanning his periscope to find the shooter. It was not long before he zeroed in on the target, a lone M48 Patton.

"M48 Patton… 2 o'clock! Hartmann, put a round on that _Stück Scheiße! _(Piece of Shit!)"

By this time, the IS-6 and the Löwe's gun had swiveled to face the American medium, the two fired, but missed as the Patton escaped. Lev tried to chase the Patton, but Tom popped out of his cupola and stopped him.

"Don't bother, it's useless. Heavy tanks are not meant for this kind of habitat"

Lev let out an annoyed growl, yet he can't do a thing. He knew the German speaks truth, the Russian responded with a sigh, and pulled out his radio

"You two good out there?" Lev asked the two Tank destroyer.

"_Yeah, we're good_" the Jagdtiger commander replied

"_Da, we're can still fight…_" the SU-100Y commander added.

…

* * *

...

"I heard gunshots" Ethan snapped to his commander.

"Yep, I heard them too… I just don't think Clarence would do something that risky-…"

The forest's edge opens up to a beautiful open grassland, rare of trees and tall bushes, sandwiched between cliff and more forest. While the tank column had stopped, Logan popped his head out of the cupola and scan the surroundings.

"No sign of him either" he muttered. He then reached for the radio, but before he can call, a round wheezed past him, hitting the trees

"Ah, Shit!" he yelped, surprised. The other tanks quickly reacted to the source of fire

"_3 M48 Patton, 9 o'clock your Position_" the radio lit up, the Patton all released their shot, mostly missed but one pierced through the M41 Walker Bulldog acting as a shield for the Sherman, disabling it instantly.

Suddenly another barrage of shot to the right, sending rounds towards the group, Logan quickly turned his tank, looking at their assaulter "2 M48 and 2 Super Pershing, to my right!"

The 4 tank were quickly overwhelmed when the Panthers and the T-34-85 retaliate, the lob of 75mm and 85mm rounds managed to hit one of the Pershing, killing it instantly. After a few shot, the Patton's and Pershing's ran outside the forest with the Swiss Panzer 58 managed to take down another Patton.

"_Should we go after them?_" His radio blared, the Agitated Panzer 58 commander's voice came in with an angry tone

"No need. We'll regroup with the Heavies first"

Luckily, it was just a bit later when Logan heard a noise behind, the Löwe's barrel pointed from the woods as the 90 ton heavy tank slumbered it's way onto the lighter tank group, Tom sprouted a worried face

"We heard cannon fire" he said

"Bastard tried to surprise us, took out of Bulldogs too" Logan quietly replied "I heard gunshots on your direction too, what happened?"

"A Patton opened fire, missed, but that one slips away before we can put a lead on its ass."

Logan let out a _huff_. He then heard the sound of roaring engine, lots of roaring engine. The boy wastes no time to pull out his binoculars "… We got company"

The T30E1 had regrouped with the surviving members, and headed straight for their final counter-attack.

"Shall we answer them?" Tom asked

Logan looked at the German, and grew a smirk "Let's finish this"

"_Jawohl, kommandant_" he nodded, and retreated back to his Panzer.

"I want two team on each other's flank!" Like an organized file, the tanks split up, both followed respectively the German heavy flanking right and the Soviet heavy on the opposite.

The American's finally opened fire, the M103's with its massive 120mm gun had itself trained on the IS-6, yet on the move, their accuracy were sloppy at the very least. Their Patton's are on the scatter, serving the 2 side bombardment from various armor's with steel rounds of their own

"Keep the Sherman covered, I'm taking on the T30"

"_I can hold my own, sir. Do it!_" The Sherman commander called out.

Logan tapped his gunner's shoulder "E, you better not miss the next shot, bud"

"I don't plan to either…" Ethan replied, his eyes never left the periscope dead center on the enemy flag tank

Shot, after shot, after shot of tank round flown in every direction in the field. Yet the lines insist, with the Patton's and Pershing's traded fire, the T30 had let itself in the open, but still was guarded by the fearsome M103 heavy tank.

"Let's dance. Floyd!"

"_Yes sir!_"

Like a synchronized motion, the Panzer 58 and the T54E2 split from the flank guarded by Tom, and heading straight to the T30's position, a Patton tried to stop them, yet failed as the Swiss agile tank managed to dodge the 90mm and repay the clumsy American with its own 105mm L7 gun, sending the American medium out of the fight.

Sensing a grave danger the M103 and the T30 acted out of instinct, firing on the two approaching tank, yet the zig-zag movement made the two hard to hit. The two tank loaded as fast as they could, but before it could load, the M103 had been disabled.

Logan popped and looked behind, and saw the Jagdtiger's smoking barrel. The boy gave a silent nod to the German TD. But yet again, he was taken by surprise when a shot rang out, and in his side, a burning Panzer 58, the white flag hung proudly above the Switzerland's glass cannon.

"_We're done for, sir!_" Floyd said.

It all boils down to a duel between the T30 and the T54, both locking their barrel, yet the T30 was at the disadvantage of being caught in the middle of a reloading, while the T54 kept increasing its speed approaching the American heavy tank.

"Now!"

The T54 locks its left track just a few hundred meter from the American heavy, letting itself on a drift to the T30's side, faster than it could rotate its heavy turret.

"Fire!"

By the time the American medium reached the T30's side its gun's need to be adjusted. The T30 managed to face the American mediums just as the gun adjusted itself to the T30's side. The two locked their barrel onto each other and fired, a black smoke rises to cover the two clashing tanks.

...

Once cleared, the T54E2 had raised it's flag, while the T30 has not.

_M4A3E8 Sherman Flag Tank taken out, The Saunders Armored Training School won!_

"What the-!?" Logan yelped. He popped out of his cupola to see the Sherman with a popped white flag, a dead Pershing and another Pershing with it's cannon pointed at a point blank range onto the WW2 US tank.

He slumped down with a groan, both hand covering his face. Without even looking he reached for the radio

"Bring in the ARV"

…

* * *

...

The look of disappointment was printed all over Logan's face as the M4A3 Sherman got towed by a Buffel ARV. The sharp eye and the devilish grin sticker printed on the turret, even though it's almost faded and covered in mud is the only reminder of this particular Tank's past. The same tank uses to won the championship 14 years ago, now all beaten and towed away by an ARV.

Moreover, this was her last match, a farewell before she was decommissioned and be put on to the schools museum.

"You done good, old girl" Logan muttered as the Sherman was loaded into a H.E.T.S transport truck, his hand run over the old tank's side hull.

"Yo, Logan!" a voice called him.

He turned towards the back, and saw a figure walked behind him, was a young man, roughly 5'7 and have a messy light brown hair. His uniform were those of US tanker uniform, with high collar and partially opened jacket revealing a white shirt underneath. His name is Clarence Fairburn, the commander of the T30 and the overall commander of Saunders Tankery team.

"Hey, Clarence. Good match" The two boys shook their hands.

"Yeah, that was intense" Clarence stated "Put me on a corner and all that"

Logan chuckled faintly, while Clarence locked his eyes on the Sherman "This is her last match, no?"

Logan nodded "Yup, too bad I can't give her a proper goodbye"

The two boys watch as the Heavy transport truck drive away with the Sherman. Logan let out a sigh, while Clarence, annoyed by Logan's constant frowning, hit him in the shoulder.

"Cheer up, it's not she's gonna get scrapped anyway" he pouted.

"Commander!" a voice called. Logan turned to see Lev and Tom walked towards him. "And you..."

Clarence raised his hand in response. "Sup, boys…"

"That was a nice match" The two men proceed to shake hands with their former opponent.

While at it, Logan's pocket ringed. He picked up his phone and turned away from the three men "Hello?"

"_Logan. You done?_" a male voice answered from the phone

"Yeah, instructor… we're just finished the match, we lost"

"_Listen, that's not important right now, I need you the carrier, got some things I want to show you_"

"But~"

"_Oh and bring Lev and Tom too, I need you three in here ASAP_"

"Okay sir?… we'll be there soon"

"_Good. I've send a Blackhawk to your place right now, see you on the ship_" the phone clicked, signaling the end call. He looked back on the three men, who are now chatting and laughing along with several other Saunders tanker.

Logan whistle's, drawing the two men's attention, in which after he gestures them to come to him. Once the two men gets close enough, he said: "I need you two to come back to the ship, Instructor called"

As expected, the two replied with an annoyed groan.

"_Verdamnt _(Dammit), I thought we were free tonight" Tom protested

"Yeah, what the hell!?" Lev added

"I know…" Logan looked over with the same annoyed glare as his two friend "But he wants us three on SC's office, says he wants to talk about something important"

"Can't he just wait till tomorrow or something?" Lev continued "It's already a pain in the ass heading back to the schoolship in this time and day"

"He said he send Blackhawks to our location"

Tom sighed in defeat "Welp, so much for a break"

* * *

_**Communal Camp **_

_**15 Minutes later**_

…

The three boys finally reach their camps, where the majority of tankers of both sides, maintenance crews, judges and match sponsors rest ease after the long battle, the sound of Tanks loaded into a train just behind them and people chatting, drinking and laughing with each other creates a surreal kind of feelings, almost mimicking those of crewman in between battles back in the old age.

To his right, Logan can see his own, Tom's and Lev's along with several Panzer 58 crewman all together in a single spot, sitting together along with several Tankers from Saunders and Clarence, the overall commander sharing several drinks. Ethan, noticing the three, quickly called them out

"Commander Logan!" he called

"Hey, you three! Get over here!" Clarence, who also noticed them, gestured them to come.

Logan looked to his two friend, who shrugged over and walked towards the group, Clarence, playing the role of a proud winner, boasted in front of the three "Tell me, boys... How is it feel to lose 3 times in a row, from me?" the three of them just rolled their eyes

"We'll get your ass one day, eventually" Logan smirked, taking a bottle of drink Clarence's hand that he offered earlier "…Thanks"

"Cheers"

"By the way, Floyd, how's that 58 going for you?" Logan asks

Floyd Peterson, commander of the Panzer 58 answered; "Glass cannon never really is my style, still prefer my old Panther"

"That 58 was you, Floyd? Nice!" one of the Saunders tankers gestured a hi-five to Floyd, in which he happily obliged

"Why change? I thought you love that Panther" another one, this time a girl, asked.

"The boys at engineering class been borrowing my Panther for a more than a month now, said they want to test a 'Gas turbine' engine or some sort. If all goes to plan I should get my armor back by weekends end."

The girl nodded. Just as then a blast of wind caught everyone's attention, as a chopper flew past them, before circling for a moment and landed on the camp's outskirts "Taxi's here" she bickered.

"Ah shit, that's us" Logan replied, almost sighed "Tom, Lev, let's go"

The two other boys just nodded and headed together with Logan, but not without interruption as Ethan stopped them

"You're leaving so soon?" Ethan asked

"Instructor wants our ass in the office sadly, so… we'll see you guys later"

"Take care" Ethan said before the three of them board the Helicopter

* * *

_**Onboard the USS Dwight. D. Eisenhower "School Carrier" – Vancouver Island**_

_**ATLAS International Academy**_

_**15 minutes Later…**_

The lack of proper road and the remoteness make the only way to get to their respective carrier with the shortest amount of time was by air and by air only. Luckily schools have their fair share of transport helicopter, retired Air force units like the Huey and several decommissioned Blackhawks found themselves a new life transporting teenagers across distances in a short haze.

The three boys are now approaching their carrier, a massive floating city modeled after a Nimitz class Aircraft carrier. Where neighborhoods, training grounds and industry all cramped out into one, a self-sufficient system of its own.

Luckily, the landing pads were right next to their schools, a large building complex smack-dab in the middle of the carrier. As they landed they were greeted by Alice Wesley, their student council president.

"Welcome back, boys" she greeted with a smile, trying to get her voice heard from the roaring sound emitted from the powerful rotor-wing engine and the wind it generates.

"What the hell did he want!?" Tom screamed.

"Don't know. Don't care, just get in there, He's waiting"

Logan looked over to the pilot "Right... thanks anyway"

The pilot gave the three boys a salute before they mounted off the Blackhawk and leave them with Alice. They were escorted by the shoulder-length hair girl to enter the SC office, where they were greeted with a screen projector, a paused video, and a man who crossed his arm and leaning over a desk with a cold face

"Took you kids long enough" he greeted.

The man stood at a solid 6'0. A greyish shade started to overthrow his sleek black hair, yet looking at his face, he was still roughly at his early 30's. He wore a white shirt, a black pants and an army boot all wrapped in a long dark brown trench coat running down to his bottom knee.

"Instructor Mackenzie…" Logan replied, somewhat confused by the setup "You called us for a… video presentation?"

The military decorated Steven Mackenzie, who now stand at the top half of the US Armored Division rank, stood there with a deadpanned face and a deep stare. One can tell in his dark grey eye how much of an experience this man have in a battlefield, an almost horror and surreal experiences.

But now, in the lack of action, he took jobs as a Tankery instructor for the school between deployment hours. Now that without any major conflicts, large portion of the US Armored division either stand their ground on site or took themselves home and doing whatever they want.

"More than that if you follow the news on the 63rd national Sensha-do competition" he calmly replied.

Logan tilted his head "Sensha-what?"

"Sensha-do, that's what they called Tankery there in Japan" Lev stepped in and explained. Logan nodded, while Tom went ahead and took a seat on a si=ofa.

"Anyways, what's the matter with one?"

"Take a seat. And see it for yourselves" the older men pressed play, and a match highlight played in front of the three boys.

The three boys watched in awe as the lesser team lured out a highly coordinated team of German tanks like Panthers, Jagdpanzer IV, Tigers, Jagdtigers and even the Maus into a city to city battle, taking them out one by one through tactics and wits.

The highlight of course, is the Maus takedown, a Type 89b, a Jagdpanzer 38(t) and Panzer IV taking out, an on paper, a way superior tank. Culminating in a one on one battle between their Panzer IV flag tank and a Tiger 1, with the Panzer IV coming out victorious, despite heavy damages.

They looked at the Steven, stoned face as ever, as they awed in disbelief.

"That... was amazing" Lev stated "Unorthodox, but it worked"

"German heavy tanks never stood a chance in an urban style battle anyway. Whoever commands them really utilizes home advantages" Tom explained.

"That's Ooarai girls High school for you" Steven walked over to them "Only 8 tanks and winning the championship against the winner of 9 consecutive champions"

Logan curled his lips and nodded in approval, but there are questions building up on his mind "They're good and all, but what does that had to do with us again?"

A small smirk formed in the older men's lips

"Tell me, how's a transfer to an All-girls High school sounds?"

* * *

_**Well, i'm Not too excited with this fight chapter... i always thought there were something off about it, and i would be really Grateful if someone could point that out, or if not... just let me know you're enjoying my style of Fight scenes...**_

_**One more thing, after this chapter my upload rate would Slow down, the reason: college just kicked into full gear and i got to balance my Writing time, Study time and War Thunder Time (i would gladly throw sleep out of my schedule... but i kinda need it).**_

_**let's just hope i can pump out chapter every two week, or if i can't... a chapter a month**_

_**that's all i'm gonna say... oh and reviews, follows and favorites are really appreciated, thanks for everyone who put this story on their favorites and follows i hope you will enjoys whats next to come...**_

_**untill then...**_

_**Panzer Vor!**_


	4. Wind Of Change Part 1

_**So... i believe i owed several Explanation... well... College's been a bitch, cut back down my writing hours and generally making my life hell, and theres also War Thunders 'Battlefield Engineer' event in which i have to come to terms that i will NEVER gonna get an award vehicle with all this problems behind me (icluding that beloved little flaktoaster). and for that im truly sorry for this 'delayed' update.**_

_**so, thank you for sticking with me, adding this to your follows and favorites and supporting my little project, i am truly grateful. so if you like this, add this on your favorites, follows and drop a review or two, it really helped me with the writings**_

_**so, on with the chapter**_

**Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer and its character belongs to Actas, the only thing i own is the OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Wind of Change**

* * *

_**Onboard the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower "School Carrier" – Vancouver Island**_

_**ATLAS International Tank School**_

_**May 25**__**th**__**, 2018 **_

_**14:01:35**_

"Ok, so let me get this straight" Logan called out "Our team… is gonna get transferred to Japan by the end of August, on an All-Girls high school to compete WITH them!?"

"In a nutshell, yes" the older men replied, casually.

"Ok, That 'All-Girls high school' part doesn't sound bad at all" Lev reasoned, Tom just nodded.

"Really, you two?" Logan stares at the two of them, deadpanned.

Tom got up from the seat "Hey, don't try to be a saint here buddy, I know you secretly want this shit to happen too."

"…Shut up" he shrugged off the German, whilst the latter just emits a small grin, a chuckle crackled afterwards. "By the way, instructor. Is there anything we need to know about this school's Tankery team?"

"The only thing I know is really their Composition… there's a Panzer IV, Hetzer, StuG's, Char B1, Type 89, M3 lee, Chi-Nu, and a Porsche Tiger. And get this…" Steven calmly stated "they were commanded by a Nishizumi"

"Bullshit" Logan exclaimed

"Hm?"

"Bullshit" Logan repeated again, replaying the video. He pointed out along the clip "That's not a Nishizumi on the helm. I've watched them fight before when I'm with big bro in Japan."

"Not to be Disrespectful, Instructor. But I agree with Logan over here." Tom interrupted "If this school was led by a Nishizumi, they were doomed from the start. They're too rigid and relied heavily on superior Armor"

"The school's info they gave me can't lie, a Nishizumi do led Ooarai team"

"You know what? I'll dig it up later" Logan said "But how many Tank did you agree on?"

"15 units and 2 ARV's. 9 of those tanks were full crewed"

"How the hell do we transport those, and aren't we gonna have some problems? It's not like any of us are really fluent in Japanese, mine was still kinda rusty"

Lev smirked, "_Not me, im quite fluent_" he said, in almost prefect Japanese, which make the other two snapped their neck at his direction.

"Since when did you…" a surprised Logan asked

"Bitch, you know how many Japanese people are in Vladivostok?" Lev replied "You'll be surprised at how quickly one pick up Japanese"

Being a Native from Russia's east point, it takes a no brainer to realize that the tall long haired Russian had more than usual exposure to Japanese's culture, but still, it was a surprise to both of them.

"That takes care of Ruski, but what about the rest of us? And more Importantly, What kind of Tank and what crew will we send?" Tom asked again

"Well, I call you here because I want you three to go there" Steven answered, reaching his laptop and started typing "The other 6, and the tanks… was yours to choose"

"We have enough people to fit 3 Battalion sized group of 30 Tanks, it's gonna get real tricky"

"That's why I'll leave the team and Tank selection to you kids, as for the other things, I've contacted a private Japanese teacher for the summers course, I'll give you time till next week. Oh and one more thing kids there's a paperwork that needed your attention"

...

* * *

_**Onboard the Zuikaku 'School Carrier' – 50 miles off Japan's coast**_

_**Ooarai Girls High School**_

_**May 25**__**th**__**, 2018**_

_**14:01:35**_

Anzu has called their Sensha-do team, the Student council office now had themselves full of Tank commanders, in addition of the Anglerfish team minus Mako, who chooses to visit her grandma at the hospital.

The talk went downhill very fast, with everyone arguing about many things, the loudest came from Mallard team's Sodoko, Hippo team's Caesar and Rabbit team's Azusa complaining about the new set of rules and how it really puts them to disadvantage. Meanwhile, Yukari had gone sicko mode and starts ranting to all her teammates about tanks.

"T-10! Conqueror! American T34! E-100! Walker Bulldogs! IS Series! Patton's! Foch!" Yukari kept on and on about the tanks, while Hana and Saori smiled faintly. Meanwhile, Miho is busy calming the others down

"Everyone please calm down" Miho pleaded, but to no avail. In fact, it's just fueling the flame.

And the student council doesn't even offer any help, Anzu just stared silently, her legs crossed and her head rested on a palm, jaw muching over pieces of chip she grows really fond of. Yuzu keeps on her work at the computer while Momo is visibly shaking, her teeth gritted and fist clenched, until… "Quiet!" she snapped, leaving the entire room silent and shocked, all eyes trained on the pissed off monocle girl.

"Thanks, Kawashima" the small redhead finally spoke, Momo quickly fixed off her Monocle (or more precisely, a regular glasses with the left half snapped-off). And nodded, letting the redhead took over.

"If any of you girls had a question. Please, one by one"

And the hand started to raise, Anzu pointed to Azusa, the Rabbit team's commander "How are we going to compete with eight tanks? Not going to lie, the finals is going to be the same as our fight against the university… and that was already hard"

"We can search for more Tanks exploring the ship, but as far as I know there's no Post-war tank, so there's that…" Miho suggested to her vice-commander.

"Oh, Oh" Yukari called out "I know a scrapyard near Palau that sold second hand tank for cheap prize. They sold anything from WW1 tankette's to Vietnam war era MBT's"

"How about maximizing what we had first?" Nakajima, the fearsome Porsche Tiger's commander jumped in "We're lacking parts here and there, it's getting increasingly hard to fix heavily damaged tanks"

"And not to mention, there's a lot of girls that wants to Join our Sensha-do team" Sodoko joins in the fray.

"Covered. Covered. And… Covered. _Miho-chan_, you haven't spoiled it don't you?" Anzu asked, a smirk formed in her lips

"Ah… no" she answered with a smile, this invites a few more eyebrow raise from the rest of the girls, including her own crewman.

"What is it, _Nishiumi-dono_?" Yukari blinked.

"We're getting some help by a foreign school" the redhead pointed out.

"Ah, so just like Anzio" Caesar, the short haired girl with a red scarf, said afterwards

"Eh, Anzio?" Saori asked

"Yeah, _Hina-chan_ told me a few days before that Anzio is getting some help with this Italian school…"

"_Other school's already making their move too_" Miho thought

"…So, what kind of school were getting partnered at?" Caesar added, crossing her arms

"American, a School called Atlas" Anzu said, but just as she finishes, Yukari's ears perked up, eyes widened and a large smile formed on the Panzer IV's loader face.

"No… Way… we actually going to partnered up with THAT school!?" Yukari can be seen visibly shaken, she can barely contained her excitement.

"_Akiyama-san_ is surely excited, didn't she?" Hana commented. In which both Saori and Miho nodded.

"The school that specialized in Experimental Armors, The school that recreated some of the rarest experimental and bring several paper tanks to life!? Of course I am!" she explained, excited as ever with a bright gleam printed all over her face "I even heard Kuromorimine's Maus was actually purchased FROM Atlas!"

"Oh yeah…" Miho snapped her finger "that's why I felt like I remembered that name. Yes, mom bought the Maus from some American school just before the final match against Pravda. But I never really remember the school's name until now"

A collective 'woah' echoed through the office. Even the student council was impressed what the little redhead had bring to Ooarai.

"They will loan us 15 tanks with a buy option, 9 of those were crewed… also they will supply us with spare parts for ours and theirs and also provide us with 2nd generation of carbon coatings" Momo continued

"2nd generation?" Azusa asked

"Yeah, the league had advised all schools to start using the 2nd generation of carbon coating and round. It will prove much safer and offered more variety"

"Ah, I heard of those" Yukari raised her hand "Remember when in Nationals our rounds were limited to HE and AP?"

The entire room nodded.

"Well with 2nd generations, they can add more variety, so we can use things like APCR, HESH and HEAT rounds, not to mention the ballistics of those is much closer to the real deal"

Hana put her hand to cover her mouth "Oh my, sounds tricky"

"No kidding, it is. Also the 2nd generation carbon coating adds more protection to crew member, reduces the chance of Random spalling and protect even thinner Armor from breaking open"

Suddenly, Sodoko raised her hand "Does principle know about this?"

"Yep, all the details of it" Anzu answered.

"Do we know anything about their commander or any of the girls that would come here?" Caesar asked again.

"No idea as for now, but I do need to tell you girls about their Sensha-do culture there, they were not like ours at all" Momo jumped in.

This cause several girls to blink, except Miho, who just forced in a small smile and rolled her eye.

"The sport isn't just…" Momo cleared her throat "well, just isn't for girls only"

"Does that mean…" Several girls wondered, they just started to connect the dots.

"Yes. The school we took in will have both girls and boys in their team. We will have boys in our school"

The entire room gulped, unnerved by the prospect of Boys joining their team. Sensha-do was a strict and cultural sport, a way for girls to become women, men never really had a prominent place. And not to mention all the awkwardness and all the problems they had, being an all-girls high school, this was quite a surprise for some, but might be a blessing for others.

Just as then, Miho felt a jolt running through her spine, like something disturbing has been awoken. And sure enough, when she turns her head, she faced it. There was Saori, with her face full of glee and eyes glowing like a high-powered searchlight.

"_Oh no…_"

"We will have boys!? Yesss!" She squealed, scaring the other girls. She jumped over excitedly and asked "Who are they? Are they single? Are they handsome? Oh my god I have to start cleaning my Room-"

"Oh, my… _Saori-san_ really let out her color, eh?" Hana commented. Yukari and Miho just nodded as the ginger haired girl kept ranting.

"… -Girls, I had to go!" Saori just scooted out of the office, slamming the door leaving all the other girls with a shocked expression printed all over their faces.

"Anyways" Azusa called. Regaining her composure "Aren't this a bit risky. _Kaichou_? We have little to no experiences with boys our age… the only one I can think was either _Hana-senpai_ or _Nekonya-senpai_"

Nekota's ears perked up, the Anteater team commander quickly cuts off the younger girls words "Uhmm, yes… but… it was online, not in person"

"I think we should start managing our place. Like, where do they live, where do they store their tank, we should tailor their uniform too…" Miho commented

"And I have to start writing new rules for them too" Sodoko chirped in.

"So, how did you girls think? Commander?" Anzu asked, looking at Miho who immediately shot up

"Eh, uhhh… I think it's a great opportunity, yeah… we rarely get anything about Sensha-do cultures outside of Japan. Also it is great to see such school willing to help us, and give us some much needed firepower to our team. So everyone, I want you girls to take them as our own, it may turn out awkward sometimes, but let's give them an unforgettable time in our school, okay girls?"

Her speech made the entire room silent, but soon small chatters broke out, followed by a clapping noises from one of the girls, and one action leads to another, the room would be filled with applauses as Miho stumbled back, surprised.

"It will be a bit weird, but it's gonna be fun. That's all I can say" Hana commented

"Imagine all the volleyball club recruit candidate!" Noriko, the Volleyball team and the Duck Team's commander added

"Eh, why not. I guess a fresh set of face can't hurt." Nakajima stands up and give Miho an applause.

…

* * *

_**USS Dwight D. Eisenhower "School Carrier" – A few miles off Northwestern Pacific Shore**_

_**Atlas International Tank School**_

_**June 1**__**st**__** 2018**_

_**16:09:32**_

The sky above had casted a crimson color, as the Tanks now parked under the watchful eye of the school mechanics towards the tank shed, the tankery teams now split up to do their own thing, but for some, the adrenaline was still fresh, they need to expend it, somehow… boys that do, are all gathered in the gym just across the school, doing their favorite past time other than beating the shit out of each other with a Tank.

Beating the shit out of each other with a fist.

…

A large thud was heard, and down was Gareth Kristjanssen, the Löwe's driver. The Finnish man had a large swell in his cheek, and his body, Knocked out cold. His teammate did nothing but chant down the number, counting backwards as the Driver kept his head on the floor from all those mind numbing concussion and blurry vision.

"Out!" and the judge declared his defeat. The winner lifted up his fist in total victory, circling the ring with pride and a good bloodied face.

For in the battlefield that is the ring, there was only one king. The T54E2's loader, a Dutchman named Erik Klaasen, also holding the title of tallest student in the school at 5'11. He sports a medium length black hair and his body was built like a professional boxer. A satisfied grin filled his face as he look upon his defeated prey, who laid down and trying to catch his breath.

"Not bad yourself" the Dutchman muttered, gasping heavily as he offered his comrade a hand. An offer which Gareth took gladly. Erik pulled him out, and guide the injured Finnish out of the ring.

"Now…" he smirked, still breathing heavily "… who's next?"

He was leaning towards the rope, looking at scared faces with an evil smirk, watching them froze and gulped in fear. That was until… "Hand me that glove, Gary" a voice emerged from the group.

Erik watched as Logan stands up and took off his shirt. At 5'7, Logan was a medium yet well-built in structures. His dark brown hair was kept to messy styles, accompanied by his greenish eye color. He took the glove from the beaten Finnish and put it on himself. The other spectator only replied with an 'ooh' and started to cheer when their commander walks over to the ring.

Erik's grin grew wider as Logan entered the ring, strapping on the glove with his mouth "Ah, the great _commandant_ (commander) is here to challenge me? I'm flattered…"

"Someone needs to learn their spot in the pecking order, Erik"

"This one's special for the commander" he snapped his neck, two loud 'snap' from his bones can be heard around the gym "I'll beat you nice and good"

"Try me" Logan raised his fist.

The whistles were blown, and Erik wastes no time to lunged forward, yet the American took a step back and retreats, dodging some of Erik's fast punches and block the rest with his arm, who Logan held tightly together and covered his face. Logan tried to lunge out too, he strike out with a right hook but quickly gets dodged and replied by another set of punches, the American barely dodged this thanks to his reflex. This caused the Dutchman to grunted as he circled around, trying to find a hole in his defense.

"You've gotten faster, commander"

"Thanks. Dodging shells would do that for you"

Now, its Logan's time to strike, he flung his right fist to Erik's side but to no avail as the Dutchman had expected this move and intercepted his fist while at the same time flinging a nice hard hook just below his chest.

The stinging pain caused Logan backed out again, Erik smirked madly as Logan was now practically drenched in sweat and gasping for air.

"Good hit" Logan muttered, coughing up a few before getting back up.

The two circled each other again, closing the gap as they both locked their eye onto each other, trying to read either one's movement. Then, it all broke down as Erik send a hard right hook onto Logan, with him blocking the hook and failed miserably as it just slide past his arm and slammed it right into his face.

Logan flinched to the opposite, while Erik continued his aggressive rushes, the loader practically ramming the commander and showered him with punches, although it was mostly blocked by his arm.

"Aw… what's wrong, you've gotten soft aren't you?" Erik taunted

Another hook flung out from his left arm, but Logan had expected this, he swerved to the right and land an uppercut right in front of the Dutchman's face. Erik was thrown out, but still can stand on his own two feet.

"Nope, just waiting for you to fuck up"

The twitching pain threw Erik off for a couple of seconds. But eventually, Erik merely groaned and spitted out, while Logan stands there firmly with a satisfied grin, hand doing a taunting motion.

"That all you got!?" Logan fired back

"Oh, it's on, _Klootzak!_ (Asshole!)"

Erik would fall on his defense again as the commander lunges towards him, a powerful left hook just barely grazed his left cheek, and another swing just inches away from his diaphragm, sending the loader back a couple of feet. Erik lurched forwards and drive up his left arm towards the incoming Logan, unsuccessfully as Logan's had steered away his punches and retaliate with another hook to the left, this one successfully connected with Erik's face.

Erik had no time to think of his pain as Logan swing his right hand to his face again, the Dutchman then simply ducked below and drive a decisive uppercut upon the American, which sends the American flying to the floor.

Erik gasped hard as Logan's body slumped to the floor. Regaining concsiousness just enough to realizes his Victory

"Oi! Start the countdown!" he yelled upon the referee and the crowd outside the ring, in which they hesitantly followed "5!"

No sign of him getting up "4!"

His hand twitched

"3!" He lifted his head, and the referee decided to continue as the American hastily gets on his feet.

Erik threw his head backwards "No!" he groaned as Logan casually gets on his feet, a smirk formed from his bloodied lip.

"You're pretty good"

"Shit! I had you there"

"Well, now you're not" Logan lifted his fists again, ready for more beating. Erik let out an annoyed grunt before lifting his fist again.

Logan charged right at him, a powerful left hook was readable enough by Erik and he swerved to the left, Erik would replied with his own jab at Logan, but before it hit the mark, Logan would dodged below and send his own punch towards the Dutchman's stomach, this time it connects.

Erik stumbled backwards from the hit, but recovered soon enough to dodge Logan's incoming hook, in a panic move, he sends a left punch towards Logan, yet it failed as the American blocked the fist with his arm, and at the same time let out his free arm for a powerful uppercut.

Erik, already too late, receives a powerful hit from the commander onto his face, and soon followed by another one of Logan's fists meeting the Dutchman's cheek bone, and sends him flying to the ring edge.

It was all blurry, white and painful, among which things Erik can remember. He heard a muffled voice as the judge screamed in front of him, probably counting his defeat. His eye would scan the area until it caught on a figure, walked around the corner of his eye with the hands lifted high.

It was all Erik could remember before his vision went black.

…

Logan was panting hard, a good heavy pull forced all the oxygen and rammed it into his lung. While his overheated body produces an unholy amount of sweat, coating everything in his body in the salty fluid.

Even so, it didn't matter as he stared down the knocked out lump of flesh and bone of his opponent, all bloodied and swollen, he stared down with a small grin formed in his lip, and watched as Erik was carried by several people out of the Ring.

"_Mein Gott_ (My God) I'm missing something big, am I?"

Logan turned around towards the sound, it was Tom and Lev, walking around casually inside the gym, with his Tankery uniform still wrapped on their bodies. Logan signaled the refree to halt their session, as the American walked out of the ring, meeting the two.

"Finally took down the big boy" Lev commented, his eyes followed the team that took care of Erik, now woken up.

"Yeah, he's one tough bastard" Logan nodded "Anyways, how is it?"

"Smoother than I thought" Tom answered "I talked with Martin and the Pfeiffer twins a few days before, they said they're in"

"I got Elena down the deal" Lev casually answered too.

"Great, I got Floyd on the deal yesterday and Tyler just this morning"

"Tyler? Kid's a bit risky to tag along… and you know it" Tom spoke up.

"Eh, he said he'll behave himself, his crew also said he's fine." Logan answered his friend's concern "But, we'll keep an eye on him, just in case"

Both Lev and Tom nodded, while Logan left to change his clothes back "Right, I'm gonna get myself some rest, ill debrief them tomorrow for this shit"

"Take care" Lev sends him off with a wave.

…

* * *

_**August 28**__**th **__**2018 – Near the shores of Japan**_

_**09:09:23 AM**_

9 Dossiers, 9 Commanders, 9 papers… these were all the Tank commanders that will head over to mainland Japan. Logan look at these names on this room, these were all taken from the school's database, copied and submitted to Ooarai's student board for their Tankery team.

Logan took a quick glance onto his room, a simple Apartment with a basic setup, a bed at the corner, wardrobe and desk containing his personal belonging like Wi-fi, a Gaming PC and a few of his work papers. He faintly smiled at the sight, in 2 days, these stuff… all gone to a new place, this room, Empty. He would be stationed abroad for up to 6 months abroad.

But no need to be all nostalgic, he thought. He needs to get these names up to Steven for him to register in the… JSF? Or some other Japanese organization he don't remember the names very fondly.

He finished locking the button from his shirt before taking the papers, he looked back, one last time, a faint smile was all he could produce before he left the locked his apartment. Logan finally gets out of his apartment complex, the warm sunlight flashes infront of him, making him squint. The smell of seawater mixed with industrial product crept its way onto his nose. After a while to adjust, Logan looked towards the sea, his apartment was high enough so he could see the edge of the school ship. He could see the bluish body of water, sparkling upon their contact with light, and a fairly small chunk of continental plate, sticking out of the horizon.

They were here, Mainland Japan was already on sight. Logan smiled before letting out a small sigh.

"No stepping back this time"

* * *

**Once again, from the bottom of my heart i am truly sorry for this delays.**

**a very special thanks for my buddy MontysmyPhyton and everyone that helped, theres a Discord server for fanfic writers, the invite code will be up on my profile, so if you're a writer and wanted some advice or help with your works go join in, we wont bite.**

**until next time, see you around and...**

_**Panzer Vor!**_


End file.
